


Ever Gently

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Muriel cuddles.





	Ever Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



Every morning, Muriel wakes up to feeling a pleasant warmth on both sides of him and feels a sense of grateful gratitude towards his companions.

Appreciative that the magic of the spell that he wore comfortably like a second skin didn't make them forget him and his presence like everyone else did.

Inanna rumbles in her sleep softly, her dreams mostly undisturbed as he moves under the old blankets on his beds to curl around Asra, using one arm to tug his partner closer to him gently.

Asra sighs softly as Muriel ever gently presses his nose into their hair.


End file.
